If Only,
by gigglybearsyndrome
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger. Medical school. Affair behind Ron Weasley's back. How it will end up? Oh, exactly the same in the books. Draco marries Astoria, and Hermione with Ron. But whatever happens in between? If only you knew.
1. prologue,

When it comes to being the #1, Draco Malfoy had no problem. Being brilliantly brilliant was simply his 'thing'. Anyway, today was just another day for Mr. Malfoy. He was nineteen, and the day's going to be simply _divine_. If it's not, he'd throw a tantrum and then, it will turn out _divine_. Really, underline that word: divine.

Oh yes, my dears, Mr. Malfoy? Hasn't changed a bit. He's just the way you've always liked him.

Or not.

But you're most likely sick in the head if you never liked him. He makes a cute ferret, you know.

Okay, so let's do a little history lesson right here right now shall we? Alright, where do I start? Oh, of course, the ever unforgettable war. Good vs Bad. As always, the Good won. Damn you, Potter. After that, anyone associated with the Death Eaters were either A) looked down upon or B) they were imprisoned once they were found to have the Mark.

Despite all the 'terror' and the whole drama the Dark Lord caused, never forget how the purebloods never did pushed aside their traditions. Tradition was tradition, and nothing else was going to interfere. Even drama. So, of course, there were parties and events they never left without having a drink or two. Just, there was this one time when everyone was having this pretty little dinner and was then interrupted when someone said there this huge 'battle' going on in Hogwarts. Oh, good times? Not really. Not when they couldn't finish the last two spoons of the gorgeous creme brulee.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, the pureblood society was -- as I've mentioned -- looked down upon. Everyone other than themselves thought they were nothing more than elitist and their children were nothing more than spoiled trust-fund babies.

Can't say it's all wrong, though.

And a spoiled trust-fund baby was exactly what Draco Malfoy was. From day one, to present.

Now let me just say that the purebloods have pretty much accepted the fact that they're not exactly 'feared' and 'respected' anymore. Some people still did, but the new generation were raised with a certain mindset that most purebloods didn't agree upon. Not like it mattered, anyway. If times wanted to change, it'll change.

Bitchy, time is.

Draco slipped out of bed, not giving the sleeping brunette on his bed another look, before getting ready for the breakfast date he promised his mother. Why he even had to promise his mother was because well, Draco has been busy. After Hogwarts, he signed himself up for more studying. Whoever, or whatever, coaxed him into furthering his education? Merlin knows. All he knows, he wants to be a Healer, he's naturally smart and the girls there were undeniably hot. In other words, he's cruising his way through Abraxas' School of Healing and Medicinal Potions.

Amen.

Apparating over to Malfoy Manor, he didn't bother to knock on the door and walked straight in. He obviously didn't live there anymore but there certainly was no way he was going to wait around the porch, was he? His last name was still Malfoy and he owned all the rights. Yep, why am I ranting about him and his dislike for waiting? I have no idea. Anyway, a little blonde haired girl ran into his arms and he casually held her up in his arms. She snuggeled into his chest and he smiled down at her.

Let me guess what's going on in your mind. He, Draco Malfoy, has a child. Right? Wrong? Well, I don't know. All I know, you're wrong if you think the answer's right and you're wrong even if you thought wrong because I'm just a mean bitch like that.

Okay, so let's frame this little moment. Draco, and little girl with long blonde hair who apparently looks a lot like him -- grey eyes and all. Any guesses? No? Yes? Well, whatever. I can't hear them anyway.

Say hello to Miss Cassiopeia Malfoy. For short, Cassi. Why the extremely odd name? Let's just say the Malfoy parents still had a thing for naming their kids after constellations. Also, another question, where in the world did this Malfoy came from? Oh, maybe one day during his fifth year, Mrs. Malfoy had a quickie with her husband way before he got into Azkaban? Three years later, ta-da, he has a three year-old baby sister.

Walking to the dining room, he set Cassi down onto the chair she always sat in and went over to give his mother a kiss on the cheek and a hug followed by a casual nod to his father. He then settled down into a chair next to Lynx, his other sister. An older one, to be precise. Now, once again, where in the world did this Malfoy came from? A vagina. Excuse me while I snicker to myself courtesy of my fabulous humour. Umm, okay, so Lynx Malfoy. She's a spitting image of Narcissa. Long blonde hair, pointed face, blue eyes. Hell, she looks like the rest of them. All cloned up. Good job there, Lucius. The world totally needs more of you, you sexy beast.

Right. Sorry. Lynx Malfoy, apparently, she was sent to Beauxbaton's and she rarely came back to England so that simply explains why people never really see her around. That, and the fact she used to have a whole head of raven black hair. You see, apparently, she used to went through this 'phase' where all she wanted to do was stay in her room, put on more eyeliner and read and write sad poetry. After the war was over and Lucius allowed her to return to England, she grew out of it and after many complains and hassle from Narcissa, she stopped charming her hair black, and let it be its natural colour -- white blonde. And now works as a stylist for a fashion line.

So there, you go, the Malfoys. The uptight father who now runs a company trading raw materials for potions, the sweet socialite of a mother, the sarcastic sister with the dark -- literally -- past, the attractive middle child with a bag full of charms ready to woo any girl, and the youngest baby who's days are filled with dressing up in dresses and dreaming of flying horses.

These are the Malfoys. Believe it or not, they still exist.

* * *

**well hello there (: so this isn't exactly my first story. but you could say it's my first a very, very, very long time. if you checked out my profile, you could see i had a story running that i haven't written for in ages and ages and ages. do i want to continue it? i don't know. why don't you check it out and tell me? as for this story right here, i just have to say that i have no idea where it's going at all. at. all. all i know, it's going to be a dramione XD yayyy. so yeahh, this chapter here might be a bit boring mainly cause i'm just filling out the deets. first chapter is already on its way, and i'm totally making it up as i go. so yeahh (: right, to set things straight, this is post-DH. three years later. okay, i guess that's about it for now. so really, if you're liking how this sounds, do review (: they make me happy and it gives me all the more reason to continue this story and add more drama! i love drama! and i know you do too (;**

**nadeera xx.**


	2. drop it down low,

It's been days since he cleaned his loft up and it was starting to bother his house mate, Blaise Zabini. The tall, dark and handsome one. His other half. His soul mate. Yes, Draco Malfoy was gay.

Not.

"Hey Zabini, you could at least help me with the cleaning considering how it was your great idea to throw a party for everyone you knew and most likely didn't even know but shagged anyway." Draco said as he waved his wand and the dishes started to wash themselves away.

Draco's eyes landed on Blaises' door. There was no answer. The lazy bitch must still be sleeping. With a scowl, he walked up to the door, pushed it open and landed his eyes on Blaises' sleeping figure and next to him, a blonde girl sat up with a jolt. Draco took a step back and sighed, closing the door behind him.

At least it was someone else. He can deal with that. He can leave the boy be. The blondie was pretty cute anyway. Really, he was happy for Blaise. Whoever his catch was, it was better than Pansy Parkinson. Really, the girl was _still _heavily delusional. She still thought getting to Blaise -- his best friend -- would make him, Draco Malfoy, jealous out of his mind. Dear Merlin, help her. Please.  


* * *

After getting the place cleaned out, he looked at the spotless place and shrugged, walking into his bedroom again. Wasn't his fault he was a total OCD-ic person. Draco pulled the t-shirt over his head and slipped on a grey V-neck t-shirt. After a long day's work of cleaning and de-germinating everything, he thought, "Why not treat myself to some ice-cream? Alone. Without Zabini who would cry when he wakes up fully knowing Draco went to their weekly ice-cream trips. Alone."

Checking his hair in the mirror before walking out of the door, he felt good. Draco walked out of the building and then apparated his way to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor. He curled his long fingers around the knob and then turned to look at the gorgeous brunette that sashayed down the street in a short skirt. Just, with his eyes still on the girl and the door halfway opened, he took a step in and then bumped into someone who seemed to have an extremely cold smoothie that now ran down his shirt.

He looked up from his torso to the person whom had bumped into _him_, he then raised an eyebrow. Not because he was angry, and not because he was thinking of ways of making the person pay but because he sort of couldn't really believe what his eyes were seeing.

There, in front of his eyes, was none other than Hermione "Mudblood" Granger.

With a wave of his hand, he cleaned himself up and dropped the eyebrow.

"Granger, you can stop gaping now." He said, breaking the silence.

She quickly look away for a second and then back at him with a cold-looking stare. She then opened her mouth to say something when Ronald "Weasel" Weasley walked up from behind her.

"Malfoy..." He said and snaked an arm around Granger's waist somewhat protectively.

"Nice to see you again too, Weasley." Draco then said casually with a tight smile aimed to both of them with sarcasm. With that, Draco decided it was time to side-step them before things get even more awkward. He never thought meeting up with him again after three years would be well, awkward. He always thought it'd go the same. The insults, the glares and all that jazz. Guess they grew up?

"Hermione, what did he do with your shake?" He heard the Weasel said once Draco stepped away from them.

Draco almost laughed out loud. Did he really think he'd 'torture' his little girlfriend still? Dear Merlin, they were adults now!

Turning around, Draco lifted another eyebrow and said, "I can replace that for you, Granger."

"Why not?" She then replied as cooly.

"Flavour?" He asked, taking a step back towards the counter.

"Butterscotch." She said.

He nodded and turned to Ernie. Yes, he's been here tons of times 'till the point he knows the guy. "Well, you heard the woman, Ernie." Draco said and turned to look at Weasley who stood there. He still looked the same. Red hair. Freckles. Gangly. And then he looked at Granger. She was, well, she wasn't ugly. Never had been. Well, except for the part with the hair. Now, her hair was tamed and it was pulled up in a messy bun with loose waves framing her face. Her cheekbones were more defined and well, you could say everything else was more defined. Who would have thought Granger actually had a pretty decent rack under all that baggy robes? Never.

"Here ya' go." Ernie said and handed him the milkshake. Draco then walked over to Hermione, and handed her the drink. And without further ado, he gave them both a nod and walked back up to Ernie to get himself his vanilla cone while Ron and Hermione walked out of the shop, both in silence.

Weasley, because he just couldn't wrap his head around a decent Malfoy.

Granger, because she was almost positive Malfoy would spill the beans about how she and him were messing around behind the Weasley's back.

Oh, didn't I tell you? Hermione? Draco? Affair? And how they're both in the same medical school?

Whoops. My bad.

* * *

**okay, this is the first chapter (: how was it? i have no idea. personally think it's a bit dull still cause i'm still in the phase where i have to explain things. so the next chapter? i promise it's better! nevertheless, i'd like to hear your thoughts so far about hermione + draco already getting it on behind ron's back!? please review and constructive criticism is lovely.**


	3. have a little wait now,

"Where are you going?" He asked as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and look at her figure disappearing off down the hallway.

"Back to my place..." He heard her say from the living room followed by shuffles of movements.

With a groan, Draco got up and walked to the living room only to collapse onto the arm chair. He was tired. And she was leaving. Not fair.

"Relax. Blaise won't be back until the next morning..." He drawled on, half-asleep still.

"I can't, Drake..." She said quietly as she slipped on her skirt and fastened it around her tiny waist. She then passed him by so he light-heartedly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his cheek against her cold arm.

"You're freezing." He pointed out.

"Glad you notice."

At her hostile sounding remark, he pulled away and looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked simply, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. One time she was alright and now she's acting... well, like this.

"Nothing." She quickly brushed the matter off and pulled herself away from his grasp. Hermione bend down to pick up her blouse before pulling her arms through the sleeves and buttoning up in silence, in the dark living room.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He then asked, breaking the silence as he stood up and walked over to her. He curled his fingers around her wrist and brought them down to her sides. "I want to know... what's wrong..." He said gently, looking into the dark eyes. "I want to know." He then said in a firmer tone.

He could feel her tense up against his touch and she then quickly shifted her gaze onto something over his shoulder.

She wasn't going to say a word. And he knew it.

So, he dropped loosened his grip and looked away, dropping back down onto the armchair.

"Goodbye, Draco." She said, looking at him as he looked out of the window and onto the empty streets below.

And that was the last thing she said to him.

No more. No less.

Goodbye, Hermione Jane Granger.

* * *

**and that was the third chapter (: i know, i know. everything's totally like... in a very dim light right now. but that's part of the plan i just devised like... twenty-seconds ago. okay, so after this chapter, everything else would be a flashback. it'll start from the day hermione and draco met again -- after hogwarts -- in med school where they're both studying to be healers. so at that point, they both still, well, hate each other as per usual. how they ever got together in the first place? it's going down in the next few chapters ahead. liking? reviews are a nice way to show your love. hating? constructive criticism is gold.**

**nadeera xx.**


	4. you know i could,

**disclaimer: i own nothing. all to the epic jkr (:**

**

* * *

  
**

On those certain days of the year, you just wake up. You wake up, like you never really did go to sleep. Your eyes just pop open, and you sit up without a yawn or that lazy feeling you get every other morning. Hell, you didn't wait for the alarm to go off even. You just wake up, and is actually excited to live out the day.

That day just happens to drop on Draco Malfoy this certain day of the year, and he had no objections to it. He'd never felt this good in a long, long time. So he got to his feet, cleaned up, grab some coffee on the go before heading out to class. It's insane how he's ever so chipper to go on with another day of dissecting and messing around with foul smelling ointments and potions of all kind.

Maybe those kind of days should arrive more often. Draco walked through the doors and surprisingly, he was the third one in class today. He was usually either one of the last or simply the last one to arrive. The other two looked up from the books they had nestled their noses into and tried to keep a straight face. Even the professor looked up and grinned.

"Nice to see you, early." He said before shaking his head and going back to whatever he was doing.

Draco could only give the man a sheepish look before he sat down, at the back and nearest to the door. Easy escape. And of course, by easy escape I mean a completely safe escape if a fire starts and not an escape after being dismissed at all. Oh no.

A faint smirk wore across his lips as he looked around the lecture hall. It felt funny being in there when it was almost empty. The absence of the usual quiet chatter and of course, the many heads of people felt rather eerie at some point. A bored look then came down on his features, so he decided to sigh and grab a piece of parchment. He dipped the quill into the ink and placed the tip of the quill on the parchment, but no scratching sound came. What to doodle? He stared at the blankness in front of him for a while before his wrist flicked and a straight line of green scratched across the parchment.

And that's how you start doodling.

Draco did that for a number of minutes, just letting his mind wonder and his hand drawing non-sensical patterns but the next minute he looked up, he saw the professor talking to a young woman. Something in Draco went into full attention mode as he sat up a bit straighter to catch a glimpse of the girl's face, but he saw nothing but her side. And my, from the side, she certainly had some kind of beautiful ass. The faint smirk re-appeared on Draco's face.

After exchanging words with the professor, she sat down in the front row – ever so far away from him. Damn.

He thought for a while, thinking what to do. To go down there and talk to her? Or to stay here, wait 3+ hours for the lecture and then strike up a conversation?

Hmmm. Decisions, decisions.

Well, all I can say as you were contemplating _his _decision, he already made up his mind so in no time, Mr. Malfoy was already placing his pretty little ass in the seat next to her as she dug for something in her bag.

"Why, hello there." He greeted as casual as he could muster as he placed his chin on his palm. When she turned to him with a gasp, it seemed as if she transferred the shock over to him too.

"Malfoy?" She breathed, her hand on her heart.

"Granger?!" He exclaimed, taken aback. "W-what are you doing h-here?" He stuttered as he searched her face.

She lifted an eyebrow at him and dropped her hand to her thigh, glancing over at the professor who had most likely seen the whole thing. Shifting her blue gaze onto the peroxide ferret again, she sighed and looked away before continuing her big treasure hunt in her bag.

"In case you don't even know where you are, Malfoy, this is a higher learning institution and I am here to further my studies." She pointed out obviously. "And... I suppose I know why you're here, hmm?"

His eyebrows furrowed instantly at her sarcasm and he got to his feet then after.

"Of course I know why, Granger. Just... I wasn't... expecting to see you here..."

Silently, he cursed himself for the stutters.

Slowly, her eyes landed on his again. And a something that looks like a sneer. Since when does the Mudblood even _sneer_?

"You know, Malfoy..." She started sweetly. "Not everyone's here just because their father shoved a bag of money under the table. Some people actually _work _their way into this place."

And that, that certainly angered the blonde. Draco scowled at her and crossed his arms defensively across his chest.

"You're right." He then said simply. Stepping back, he pursed his lips and gave her a curt nod. "See you 'round then, Granger."

Draco retreated to his seat, waited for the lecture, stayed for the lecture but his mind was anywhere but in that lecture hall.

Did everyone really think he's just another spoiled brat?

Well, Draco, apparently so.

* * *

**and that's chapter three! how did it go? yay? or nay? review, please? and tell me what you think? so this chapter is a flashback for those you haven't read my last author's note. this starts on the day where draco and hermione meet up again, three years after the war. okays? thanks all! and thank you david fishwick for being the first reviewer!**

**xx.**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
